Never Have I Ever
by grangergirl121
Summary: Olivia Rose Black lived a lonely, harsh life with her Grandmother until she was given jarring news. Was Harry Potter really her older brother? Was her name really Olivia Rose Potter? Was Grandmother really Dorea Black Potter? Was she really James and Lily Potter's daughter? Was she-the Girl Who Lived?
1. Chapter 1: I'm a What?

"Olivia Rose Black! Get down this instant!" my grandmother yelled from the downstairs of our manor. I hurriedly put away my schoolbooks—I was finally starting at Hogwarts this year!—and ran downstairs. After eleven years of living with Grandmother Black, I had learned to obey at all costs.

"Yes, Grandmother?" I said meekly. I knew she was going to criticize my dress; she can't go a _day_ without complaining about me. Better than being off in the streets, though. Grandmother sniffed at me and turned up her nose at me. I cowered, knowing the symptoms of her anger.

Then, to my utmost surprise, she sagged and sat on the couch. I stared at her, shocked. To think Grandmother was letting go of posture, elegance, everything she said a Black must have!

"Darling, go get me some elf-made wine and you some butterbeer. We have something to discuss." Grandmother said weakly. I scurried off to our enormous kitchen.

"Wally, we need some elf-made wine and butterbeer!" I panted. Wally was our overzealous house-elf. Once in a while, his brother Dobby, house-elf of the Malfoys (our distant relatives) would come to visit and almost tear apart our manor with their excitement.

"Of course, Mistress!" Wally squeaked and Summoned the drinks. "Good luck, Miss, it is seeming to Wally that Mistress Po-Black, Mistress Black seems very upset about something!" I stopped in my tracks.

"Wally," I said slowly. "What did you almost call Grandmother? You said something before you said Black." I looked at him accusingly.

"Nothing, Miss, slip of tongue of Wally's, yes, Miss, Wally is deeply sorry!" Wally said frantically.

"That's an order, Wally." But before Wally could answer me, Grandmother called me again. I picked up the tray. "I expect you to tell me after, Wally." I said sharply. I hated making Wally scared, but he rarely told me anything, so I had to learn to be harsher with him to get my facts straight.

"Ah, there's a good lady." Grandmother said, whipping out her wand to uncork her bottle of wine. She closed her hazel eyes and took a long sip. Her face relaxed, and for a moment, I got a glimpse of what she must have looked like when she was younger: a smooth, taut face, sparkling, clear hazel eyes, a smattering of freckles, and a rosy, perfect mouth. She must have been extremely pretty, what with the dark, thick black hair she still has today.

"Er," I said, hesitant to break the calm silence, "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Her eyes snapped open, and once again, she looked like the stern, sinister Grandmother I knew so well.

"Olivia, do you remember eight years ago when you first asked me why I was raising you?" Grandmother said, gazing off into the distance.

"Not really. After all, Grandmother, I was three."

"Yes, yes, I could not have expected you to, of course." Muttered Grandmother. I swallowed uncertainly. This was not at all like Grandmother, to be understanding and most of all, _quiet_.

"Er, what happened?" I asked.

"Well," Grandmother gave a small smile, "you ran up to me one day at the park. You had seen so many Muggle families around you, each with a mother, father, and child. No grandmother. And you looked at me with those big green eyes of yours and said 'Grandma, did my mommy and daddy not like me? Is that why they left?' My heart tore in two, of course," I was surprised to hear Grandmother admit she had a heart, "but I replied 'It's not your fault, but next time, try to be a bit more manageable.' Looking back, that was the cruelest thing I could ever have said. But I wanted you to become a strong Black woman worthy of your name. It was important for you to experience pain and sorrow at an early age, so you could overcome those obstacles and be a strong woman." She looked at me expectantly, as if waiting to see if I would react angrily.

"It's okay, go on," I said jerkily. It did bother me that Grandmother had tried to hurt me, but now was not the time to argue.

"Well, then, after that, until you were ten, you would ask me the same question every year on your birthday, and every year I would give you a different answer. Some years I was nicer than others, some years I was vaguer than others. But the point is, none of it was the truth." I looked at her as her eyes nervously flitted between me and her wine glass. "I know you may be mad, but let me explain everything first." Grandmother said hastily. I nodded again, encouraging her to go on. When she didn't, I rolled my eyes.

"Grandmother, I'm not very happy with what I heard, but I'm letting you go on just to find out what the truth is and get it over with." I said confidently, crossing my arms. It was the first time I ever stood up to Grandmother.

"Well, alright then." She hesitated. "You're not really a Black, and neither am I." Grandmother said slowly. I looked at her, my mouth agape.

"But, not a Black…? What have you been telling me all these years!" I said indignantly. I thought about Wally's slip of tongue and pieced two and two together. "Wally was about to call you Mistress Po-and then he stopped himself! What is _our_ real name?" I said forcefully. Grandmother looked livid.

"Wally let it slip?" She glowered.

"It's okay, I was about to find out anyway," I said quickly. I didn't want to get Wally in trouble.

"Darling, I'm sure you've heard about the Boy Who Lived and everything, right?" She said hesitantly.

"Of course." I said rigidly.

"Darling…we're Potters. Harry Potter is your older brother."


	2. Chapter 2: You have GOT to be Kidding Me

"Wait, _what?_ Pause, rewind!" I said, dumbstruck. "Harry Potter my _brother_?"

"Yes, yes," Grandmother said, looking slightly annoyed. "Your name is really Olivia Rose Potter. At least, that's what it says on your birth certificate. And I am legally Dorea Potter, at least, after I married your grandfather. And you and your brother are both children of Lily and James Potter."

"Wait, but his—my parents died after You-Know-Who came! How could I be his _younger_ sister?" I said.

"Ah, I knew you would get to that, Olivia. You've always had your mother's brains. Well, you see, Lily was three months away from having you when Voldemort—" I flinched visibly. "Olivia, never have I ever! You, of all people afraid of a silly name! I never want to see you afraid of his name again. Say it with me now." Grandmother ordered firmly.

"V-Voldemort." I said softly.

"Now, as I was saying, Voldemort killed your mother, but obviously failed with Harry." She said bluntly. "But, you, inside, were still alive. Just barely, but still alive."

"How?" I interrupted. Grandmother glared at me. So much for being nicer.

"I shall get to that; now be quiet and listen. As soon as Professor Dumbeldore—your headmaster—heard, he rushed to the house, to find Harry bawling, your mother next to him, and y-your father in the ruins of the house." Grandmother blinked rapidly. She must have really loved my dad. "Hagrid—your Gamekeeper—was ordered to take Harry to your mother's sister's house. They're Muggles. Your mother was Muggle-born; I didn't really care, but ever since, my original family, the Blacks have regarded us as blood traitors. Ah, well, what can you do? Anyway, Dumbledore did some hocus-pocus on you and you were born. Barely alive, tiny, and weak, he sent you immediately to St. Mungo's. After Hagrid and Dumbledore dropped Harry off, Dumbledore went to check on you. St. Mungo's had cured you so you were a normal baby. He immediately sent you to me. He knew Petunia Dursley would have enough trouble with taking in her nephew, but to take in her niece too, that would be crossing the line."

The entire time, I had been staring at Grandmother. How could this have really happened?

"Well, then, he explained to me everything that happened. And the only matter left was naming you. Dumbledore vouched to name you Lily, after your mother, but I refused. I-I remember the last time I saw your parents."

Grandmother's voice shook. I was shocked to see a tear roll down her wizened cheeks.

"Harry was playing on the floor, and they were about to leave, when I stopped them. I asked what they were going to name you. Lily said immediately 'If it's a boy, Chance Sirius, because we took a chance with having another child and Sirius, after well, Sirius.' But then James had said 'And if it's a _girl_, and I'm pretty sure, because I can tell, then we're naming her Olivia Lily.' Lily had shook her head. 'Oh, no, definitely not Lily anywhere in it. It's like I would be d-dead and they named her as a memoir.'" Grandmother choked with emotion. "And then she suggested Rose as your middle name, to carry on her and Petunia's tradition of flower names. And I told all this to Dumbledore when he came, and he agreed. You were to be named Olivia Rose Potter, after your parents' last words to me."

Grandmother and I looked at each other, tears rolling down both of our cheeks.

"I had no idea." I whispered. "That anyone went through this much trouble for me."

"Olivia, I know I may have been hard on you, but that's my way of showing I love you. I want you to become a strong, respectable woman just like your mother. And I can only hope that Harry grows up to be as brave and determined as your father." Grandmother trailed off.

"Two questions: Why didn't Harry stay with us?"

"He needed a normal life, away from wizarding questions. Imagine how arrogant he would be!"

"Well, then, why tell me this now?"

"Well, you're going to be seeing each other at Hogwarts, anyway, and since they have your name down as Olivia Rose Potter, your names will be right next to each other. Everyone knows about you but you, Olivia."

"Wait, really? Am I as famous?"

"Almost."

"Wait, is Harry in my year?"

"Oh, yes, wasn't that implied?"

"But, won't this be a shock to him, too?"

"Well, seeing as he is being raised by Muggles, and they have no idea about you, then yes, yes, it will." Grandmother said stiffly.

"But I would have to explain everything to him!" I said, perplexed.

"You're smart enough." Grandmother said simply.

"Why don't you explain it? I'm sure Dumbledore would let you stay for a while to explain to Harry…he _is_ after all, Harry Potter. Some exceptions should be made." I said, crossing my arms. I mean, really! How was I supposed to explain to him that I was his sister?

"Olivia, please. You are his only living family and—"

"Oh, really? Then what are you? Chopped liver?" I said haughtily. Grandmother gritted her teeth, using all of her self-control not to explode at me.

"No. I mean you are his sister, for Merlin's sake! Just do this one thing for him!"

"Gra—"

"No. Go and pack your things. You are leaving tomorrow where _you will tell him you are his sister_."


	3. Chapter 3: Platform 9 & 3-4

I continued to refuse to so much as look at Grandmother the entire trip to King's Cross Station. (Which, to be honest, wasn't very long: Grandmother used Side-Along Apparition) Even when Grandmother was yelling at me to stop Hattie (my cat) from jumping on Muggles, I ignored her. So what if Hattie scratched a few Muggles? Not exactly breaking the Stature of Secrecy, am I? Grandmother kept looking at me, opening her mouth, and then closing it, as if unsure of my reaction.

"Excuse me, are you going to go in or not?" a girl behind me huffed. She looked about fifteen, with curly brown hair and prefect's badge gleaming on her chest. I hadn't realized I was standing directly in front of Platform 9 and ¾. I gaped at the girl, forgetting my words for a second. She was the first real teenage witch I had seen. I felt sharp nails dig into my arm.

"Yes, she is. Come on, Olivia." Grandmother had grabbed my arm. "Got Hattie? Ok, now just run right through. No one will notice." I nodded mutely, and followed her instructions. To my utter disappointment, Grandmother followed me through the barrier.

"Wow," I gasped, looking around at all the young witches and wizards. I had never seen so many! Grandmother looked at me grimly.

"Maybe I should have left you out more. This isn't the beginning of it." She said, hiding a smirk. I glared at her and refused to say another word. I clapped for Hattie to know to follow me and huffing and panting, picked up my trunk. I left without another word. "Olivia!" Grandmother called. I kept going. Like she even cares. As I got on the train, I sneaked a glance out the window. Grandmother was looking at the ground, her hand over her mouth, tears trickling out of her eyes.

"Alright, bye!" I yelled. I felt bad. Grandmother looked up at my voice and started to smile through her tears. She waved and then—wait for this—_blew a kiss to me_. Grandmother! Yes, _my_ Grandmother! I can't believe she actually cares about me, after all these years.

**(A/N: Really short chapter, but I've been busy these past few days-group project, ya feel?-and I promise the next chapter will be much longer!)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Compartment

"Well, of course, I told him that I had half a mind of where he could stick that frog spawn, right up—"

"Um, excuse me," I said hurriedly to a gaggle of girls passing by. I really didn't want to hear where she wanted the frog spawn to go.

"Yes?" The girl arched her eyebrow.

"Do you know if there are any empty compartments over there?" I asked, pointing to the end of the train. The same girl let out a high-pitched laugh.

"Of course there is! You don't even know?" She asked, chortling.

"Er, no, not really." I said nervously.

"Stop, Emmie." A brunette said sharply. "Emmie" glared at her. "It's okay that you don't know," She said kindly. "I'm Sadie, by the way. I'm a fifth year in Hufflepuff. That's Emmie, that's Cassie, that's Flora, and that's Viola." Each girl gave at little wave, except Emmie, who was still glaring at Sadie. "But Emmie's right. There's always one open compartment in there."

"But why?" I asked, exasperated. All I asked was if there were open compartments!

"Because," spoke up Flora, "it's cursed. Or so we think."

"But _why is it cursed_?" I asked, annoyed. For heaven's sake, just tell me!

"Well, it's because that used to be the Marauder compartment." Cassie said simply.

"And the Marauders are?" I said.

"Didn't your parents tell you? It was a group with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Lily Potter used to join them, with Alice and Frank Longbottom." Rattled off Viola. Wait, what? James and Lily Potter?

"James and Lily Potter?" I echoed.

"Yeah, and the rest." Viola said.

"But just because they sat in there doesn't mean it's cursed!"

"Doesn't it? Because look where they are now! Black's in Azkaban, Pettigrew's murdered by Black, Lupin—well, nothing really happened to him—James and Lily Potter were murdered by You-Know-Who, and Alice and Frank Longbottom are insane." Finished Sadie. "Not exactly perfect lives, are they?" I battled with myself inside of my head. If I went, I would get to sit on the same seats my parents sat on, put my trunk where they had years ago, and look out the same window on the same route as them. But, if the Hufflepuffs were right, I not only would get to sit in the same place as my parents, I would get to meet a similar fate.

"Worst come worst, you can sit with us." Cassie smiled, tossing her pale-blond hair. Emmie gaped at Cassie and hit her on the arm. "Emmie, just because you're anti-social doesn't mean we are." She grinned when Emmie hit her on the arm again.

"Well, I think…I might go sit there." I said nonchalantly. Even Emmie looked at me in surprise. Sadie giggled.

"Ha! Nice one! You can sit with us, since your cleverness proved you worthy!" Sadie laughed.

"Er, what do you mean?"

"Well, that was a joke, wasn't it?"

"Not really, no." We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Viola shrugged.

"It's her life, Sadie." I looked at her, offended.

"I'll have you know—"

"Viola's right." Cassie said. "It doesn't really matter to us if you want to get yourself cursed. Sadie, why don't you show…wait, what's your name?"

"Olivia Bla—Pot—Olivia. Just Olivia." I stuttered. If I said Olivia Black, I would be lying, and if I said Olivia Potter, then they wouldn't believe me and probably assume I'm cursed, because my parents were.

"Alright then, Just Olivia. Follow me." Sadie said. I walked next to her as she led me down the train. In every compartment I peeked in, there was a group of people who were chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Even the kids who looked like first-years as well had a lot of friends. But how? Was I the only witch who wasn't exposed a lot to the magical world? Was my grandmother the strictest of them all?

"Olivia…" Sadie tapped her foot impatiently. "We're here." I looked at the compartment. It looked normal enough to me; the only abnormality was that it was at the end of the train, so it had extra space. I glanced at Sadie before I touched the glass compartment door. She shrugged, as if echoing Viola's "it's her life."

I took a deep breath and opened the compartment. It looked like exactly like every other compartment on the train.

Except for one little difference.

There were two boys sitting there.

A boy with flaming red hair and freckles and a boy with messy, raven-black hair and round glasses.

As the boy with black hair brushed it out of his face, I realized who he was.

That boy is Harry Potter.

And Harry Potter is my brother.


	5. Chapter 5: Polack Power

Sadie and I gaped at the two boys—one who was _my brother_. They looked at us nervously. Harry Potter-_my brother -_brushed his hair out of his eyes. The other boy shifted his legs uneasily.

"Er, hello," said the redheaded boy. "May I help you?" Sadie seemed to come to her senses first. She thrust me into the compartment.

"She wanted to sit in this compartment." She turned around and left, giving me a queer look. I sat down quickly, looking out of the window. When I finally turned around to look at the boys, they were looking at me expectantly.

"Er, sorry, what?"

"I asked if she was your sister." Harry Potter-_my brother-_said kindly.

"Oh, no, she's just someone I met. On the train. In the hallway." I said, nervously twirling a strand of my reddish-orange hair. Harry Potter-_my brother_- nodded and looked back at the other boy.

"This is Ron Weasley and I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

"Er, I'm, er, Olivia." I said, hoping they wouldn't notice the lack of a last name. They did, however, and kept looking at me. I couldn't decide what to say, so it ended up like "Polack."

"Olivia Polack." Said Ron, looking amused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Weasel_, did you say something?" I asked, my voice dripping with poison. Ron turned bright red.

"Nothing." He muttered. Harry looked entertained.

"So, do you come from a wizarding family?" he asked intently.

"Er, yeah, yeah I do." I mean, as far as Grandmother told me, the Blacks and Potters were as pureblood as you can get. Sure, my mother was Muggle-born, but she still saved Harry Potter-_my brother_-'s life. And Grandmother says she was amazing, which is good enough for me. Apparently I look just like her, but with my dad's hazel eyes.

"I haven't heard of the name Polack before." Ron said.

"Well, I haven't heard of a Weasel being able to talk, so I guess we both had a misconception, didn't we?" I glared at him. Frankly, I surprised myself with my defensiveness of the last name _Polack_. Maybe because it kind of was the truth. I had always been raised as a Black, but now I was a Potter. So maybe I was a hybrid? Ron turned red again and crossed his arms, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Olivia, but if you're from a wizarding family, how come you didn't go all mad when I said I'm Harry Potter?" he asked, his green eyes curious. "Oh, not that I'm trying to brag or anything, I'm just wondering." He added hastily.

Shoot. How was I supposed to get out of this one? Think Olivia, think.

"To be honest," I said, racking my brain for an idea, "if you're already so famous, do you really need a bigger head? Honestly, I'm sure everyone has fawned over you constantly! If I were you, I'd want at least one person to treat me normally." Merlin, I hope that was satisfactory for them. Harry-_my brother_- did look pleased with my answer.

"Exactly! I can't even remember that day, so, what's the point of me being famous if I don't know what I did!" Harry grinned. "I feel like I know you somehow. I don't know."

"I'm a Potter." I blurted out.

Aw, darn it, Olivia, can't you keep your mouth shut for once?


	6. Chapter 6: Come Again?

Harry was still grinning, until the smile slowly slipped off his face. He looked utterly bemused. Ron was looking at me, too, shocked and conflicted. I could tell he wanted to know more, but didn't want to speak to me for fear of being humiliated. I have that kind of an effect on people.

"But…what do you mean?" Harry asked. I took a deep breath.

"It means I'm your sister."

"Sister?" repeated Harry.

"You know, sister? Daughter of your parents, James and Lily Potter?"

"But—Hagrid just told me about my-our parents; he never said anything about a sister."

"Well, apparently, I'm the forgotten child." I grinned.

"How could they forget you?" piped up Ron. We both looked at him.

"I know I'm incredibly charming and magnificent, but technically, you could say I'm not supposed to be alive." Ron yelped and jumped back.

"Are you a ghost? Inferi?" He scrambled away.

"Don't be a dunce," I said calmly. I started to explain what Grandmother had told me yesterday, about my parents and Dumbledore and St. Mungo's. Harry's face kept getting more and more confused, and Ron's more and more excited.

"So you're like a half-person?" Ron asked. I looked at him scathingly.

"Do you see me right now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do I have the same amount of limbs as you do?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do I look like any other animal?"

"No, not really."

"Then what do you think?"

"You're not…part-human?"

"Wow." I said, slowly clapping my hands. "You. Are. A. Genius." Ron blushed again. "Anyway, at least I'm not all _weasel."_ Aw, I was pretty harsh on the kid. But hey! That's what you get for insulting Olivia Polack!

"Have you seen Trevor? He's a toad and I've lost him!" a round-faced boy popped his head into the compartment. We shook our heads no. "Grandmother's going to kill me!" he wailed. I can sympathize with that. He hurried away.

"I still don't get it." Said Harry, looking out the window.

"Trust me, it's pretty new to me, too. I just found out yesterday. My whole life I thought I was a Black. That's why I said Polack. It's a mixture of Potter and Black."

"No, that's not really it. How could you know about the wizard world and I didn't? You're younger than me!"

"Only by a few months." I reminded him. "Helping me survive takes around a year of your life." I frowned. "That's kind of ironic, actually."

"But how did you know?" persisted Harry.

"Grandmother told me." I said simply.

"Our grandmother's _alive_? But I thought everyone in my family was dead! And then I find out I have a sister and a grandmother!" Harry said.

"Well, you had a grandmother anyway, alive or dead." I pointed out.

"Alive grandmother!" He corrected himself. "Why couldn't I live with you guys then?"

"Don't you remember what I said earlier, when you asked me why I didn't fawn over you? Same reason. You would have had an extremely ginormous head. I shudder what would happen if people would think we're related then!"

"Speaking of which, we don't look at all alike." Harry looked at me and I looked at him. It was true: He has bright green eyes and black hair, I have red-orange hair and hazel eyes. He has skinny legs and knobby knees, while I have long, muscly legs from playing Quidditch so much. I have high cheekbones and freckles, he doesn't. He obviously doesn't have a temper, and I do. Maybe it's a redhead thing. But anyway, the only thing we have in common is our slight build.

"I guess you're right. But from the pictures I've seen of our parents, you look like our dad and I look like our mom. I have Dad's eyes, though, and you have Mom's eyes. So it's kind of like a switcheroo."

"You have pictures of our parents? Do you have them with you?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Not with me, sorry no." I said apologetically. Harry looked disappointed.

"So, what were they like?"

"I have no idea. I only knew I was a Potter since yesterday, and after we argued about yo—something, we didn't really talk much."

"Who are you?" Ron was asking. I looked at him. I was about to say that I don't remember learning that weasels have extreme amnesia, when I saw him talking to a girl in the doorway while holding his rat and his wand.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked, ignoring him, while tossing her bushy brown hair importantly, "Neville's lost his."

"No, he's just been here. Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."


	7. Chapter 7:Sunshine Daisies,Butter Mellow

We kept staring at her for nearly a minute until either one of us spoke.

"What? What is it? Do I have something in my teeth? Not on my first day!" Hermione rummaged through her bag furiously, looking for a mirror.

"No, but who are you?"

"Hermione Granger, I just told you that."

"And why are you so important?" I asked. I frowned. "No, I don't mean it that way, I just mean, who are you and why are you here? Oh, did that seem rude? Sorry. I'm Olivia, and this is Ron, and my brother Harry." I introduced them. Harry gave me a quick glance when I mentioned he was my brother. I shrugged ever so slightly. Everyone was going to find out soon anyway.

"Harry Potter? I've read all about you!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked uncomfortable. "Can you tell me all about it?" She plopped down on the seat eagerly.

"Er, no, I don't really know much about it."

"Oh," said Hermione, disappointed, "If I were you, I would have read all about it." Then she turned to Ron, who was still holding his rat. I think its name is Scab or something like that. "Oh, were you going to do magic? Let's see, then." She folded her hands promptly across her lap. Ron cleared his throat and turned bright red.

"Not really, er," he started. Then he saw Hermione's face and hastily began to recite the incantation. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" This had absolutely no effect. It was _hilarious_. While Harry and I were chortling, Hermione had her lips pressed together, looking at Ron.

"Not very affective, was it?" she asked shrewdly. Ron quickly stashed his wand in his pocket and set his rat carefully on the seat. "Well, I'm off to get changed, and you probably should, too. I talked to the driver fifteen minutes ago and he said we're almost there." She stood up and left the compartment, her nose high in the air. Ron glared at her back.

"Fred and George gave me that spell. Bet they knew it was a dud." He sighed dramatically. I snorted.

"Obviously. And who's Fred and George?" I asked.

"His brothers. They helped me get my trunk on the train." Harry said. "They're twins," he added decisively.

"Twin brothers?" I asked, looking at Ron. "Any siblings are foreign to us. We barely know each other." I said, nodding to Harry.

"Actually, it's not just them two." Ron said glumly. "I have five older brothers including the twins, and a younger sister. But Charlie and Bill've already graduated from Hogwarts. And Percy's a prefect." Ron grumbled.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"It's hard to live up to. Charlie was Quidditch Captain, Bill was prefect and Head Boy, Percy's a prefect, and everyone loves the twins; they think they're hilarious."

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"Ginny? She's the baby of the family. It doesn't matter if she isn't special. She'll always be in my mother's eyes. Me? I couldn't be more invisible. I just want to do something greater than them all. Something amazing, that they could never beat. I want to be…I don't know, just forget it." Aw. I actually feel sorry for him. It must be tough. At least I didn't have to grow up in Harry's shadow.

"Don't worry. You'll amount to something." I consoled him. He gave a half-smile.

"Thanks, Olivia."

"Please, don't mention it. Ever. To anyone. Or I will make sure you can never spill my secrets again." I said.

Suddenly, the train stopped. The driver's voice magically crackled overhead.

"All passengers, you have arrived at your destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I shivered as my spine tingled. I was finally here! The place I've been dreaming of my whole life!

Hogwarts, here I come.

**(A/N: Whoop! Sorry you guys! I haven't updated in a while! I've just been reeaaaallly busy! With sports, school, life...Anyway, hope you liked this chapter...and Hermione was introduced! :))))) Yayayayayayayay! There's a reason I'm called Grangergirl, you know...anyway, it's a garbled version of how the threesome met, because frankly, in my world, now it's a foursome! Thanks for all your support and following this story 3 u! If ur name is on here twice, that means you're twice as awesome, for both follow and favorite-ing my story!Thanks to:**

I love power rangers7135

Imightjustwishiwasaweasley

NightStalkerTBO

Tangzilla

TheBull017

TheTinyTimelord

cmshilly

hash16

rampratheek07

zookster

**AND:**

Imightjustwishiwasaweasley

Lauzag

NightStalkerTBO

ceceao

cmshilly

kanotsa

rampratheek07


	8. Chapter 8: Across the Lake We Go

We kept staring at her for nearly a minute until either one of us spoke.

"What? What is it? Do I have something in my teeth? Not on my first day!" Hermione rummaged through her bag furiously, looking for a mirror.

"No, but who are you?"

"Hermione Granger, I just told you that."

"And why are you so important?" I asked. I frowned. "No, I don't mean it that way, I just mean, who are you and why are you here? Oh, did that seem rude? Sorry. I'm Olivia, and this is Ron, and my brother Harry." I introduced them. Harry gave me a quick glance when I mentioned he was my brother. I shrugged ever so slightly. Everyone was going to find out soon anyway.

"Harry Potter? I've read all about you!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked uncomfortable. "Can you tell me all about it?" She plopped down on the seat eagerly.

"Er, no, I don't really know much about it."

"Oh," said Hermione, disappointed, "If I were you, I would have read all about it." Then she turned to Ron, who was still holding his rat. I think its name is Scab or something like that. "Oh, were you going to do magic? Let's see, then." She folded her hands promptly across her lap. Ron cleared his throat and turned bright red.

"Not really, er," he started. Then he saw Hermione's face and hastily began to recite the incantation. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" This had absolutely no effect. It was _hilarious_. While Harry and I were chortling, Hermione had her lips pressed together, looking at Ron.

"Not very affective, was it?" she asked shrewdly. Ron quickly stashed his wand in his pocket and set his rat carefully on the seat. "Well, I'm off to get changed, and you probably should, too. I talked to the driver fifteen minutes ago and he said we're almost there." She stood up and left the compartment, her nose high in the air. Ron glared at her back.

"Fred and George gave me that spell. Bet they knew it was a dud." He sighed dramatically. I snorted.

"Obviously. And who's Fred and George?" I asked.

"His brothers. They helped me get my trunk on the train." Harry said. "They're twins," he added decisively.

"Twin brothers?" I asked, looking at Ron. "Any siblings are foreign to us. We barely know each other." I said, nodding to Harry.

"Actually, it's not just them two." Ron said glumly. "I have five older brothers including the twins, and a younger sister. But Charlie and Bill've already graduated from Hogwarts. And Percy's a prefect." Ron grumbled.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"It's hard to live up to. Charlie was Quidditch Captain, Bill was prefect and Head Boy, Percy's a prefect, and everyone loves the twins; they think they're hilarious."

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"Ginny? She's the baby of the family. It doesn't matter if she isn't special. She'll always be in my mother's eyes. Me? I couldn't be more invisible. I just want to do something greater than them all. Something amazing, that they could never beat. I want to be…I don't know, just forget it." Aw. I actually feel sorry for him. It must be tough. At least I didn't have to grow up in Harry's shadow.

"Don't worry. You'll amount to something." I consoled him. He gave a half-smile.

"Thanks, Olivia."

"Please, don't mention it. Ever. To anyone. Or I will make sure you can never spill my secrets again." I said.

Suddenly, the train stopped. The driver's voice magically crackled overhead.

"All passengers, you have arrived at your destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I shivered as my spine tingled. I was finally here! The place I've been dreaming of my whole life!

Hogwarts, here I come.

**(A/N: Whoop! Sorry you guys! I haven't updated in a while! I've just been reeaaaallly busy! With sports, school, life...Anyway, hope you liked this chapter...and Hermione was introduced! :))))) Yayayayayayayay! There's a reason I'm called Grangergirl, you know...anyway, it's a garbled version of how the threesome met, because frankly, in my world, now it's a foursome! Thanks for all your support and following this story 3 u! If ur name is on here twice, that means you're twice as awesome, for both follow and favorite-ing my story!Thanks to:**

I love power rangers7135

Imightjustwishiwasaweasley

NightStalkerTBO

Tangzilla

TheBull017

TheTinyTimelord

cmshilly

hash16

rampratheek07

zookster

**AND:**

Imightjustwishiwasaweasley

Lauzag

NightStalkerTBO

ceceao

cmshilly

kanotsa

rampratheek07


End file.
